The Shredders Wars
by TheGreatGodzilla
Summary: AU. A hundred years after the defeat of the Shredder at the hands of Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha at the Valley of the End, the Foot Clan is now split into three factions and waging wars against each other for their own Shredders! And all nations are caught in the crossfire! How will the existences of the Shredders and the Foot Clan affect Naruto and those around him?
1. Destruction of Uzushiogakure

**Author's note: Hello! And welcome to my new story! The Shredders Wars! I know that this is Naruto's story but this is also a semi-crossover with **

**the TMNT as well! Why is that? Because I imported the Foot Clan and their leader, ****the Shredder, into Naruto's universe. Tell you all the truth, **

**it is always one of the biggest questions to me "What would Naruto's universe will be if the Shredder and the Foot Clan existed there." Of course, **

**it's going to be depending ****on which incarnation of Shredder that is. If it's one of those Shredders of 2003 series, I doubt all of those Hidden Villages, **

**both major and minor ones, are going to stand a chance against him. After all, he survived being smashed by ****a water tower, falling from a cliff, **

**being beheaded ****and so on. And that's just the Utrom Shredder! Don't get me start with the Tengu Shredder and the Cyber Shredder! It took great **

**efforts and many attempts ****to defeat each of these ****Shredders by the Turtles. But if it's the 2012 incarnation of the Shredder, he is the very person **

**that can tell Naruto and the others of ****what will become of Sasuke if he continued down in his path of hatred and vengeance. Hmm. ****Now that I mentioned it, **

**Sasuke the Shredder has a ring to it. ****However, this is not going to be the story about Sasuke's becoming the Shredder. NO! This is going to be about three **

**Shredders and their own factions of ****the Foot Clan ****are fighting each other while the Hidden Villages are getting caught in the crossfire between them. **

**And with three Shredders and their own ****factions of the Foot Clan as the major antagonists, there shall be no Akatsuki here. ****But don't worry, that doesn't **

**mean some of those missing-nin who ****became members of the Akatsuki won't become the Foot Ninjas. Well, I needed to find the good candidates that **

**should and shouldn't become Foot Ninjas ****first. ****By the way, this story is also inspired from the other Naruto stories like Legacy of Uzushiogakure by **

**Black Marquis, Son of the Sannin by Ander Arias, ****The Tale of Nagato Uzumaki by YUXON. I don't know how will this story t****urned out to be. But I hope **

**it will turned out good.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.**

* * *

Chapter 1 Destruction of Uzushiogakure

Throughout the ruins of the burning large village divided by a large river, standing a man in black clothing and Oni mask. His name Hattori Tatsu and he's looking at

the village being burned, two grouped of masked ninjas in black with symbol red three-toed dragon's foot print on their chests are approaching him from his left.

The first group came with a large sarcophagus in their hands while the other group, who are all wearing metal gloves, come with a sword with the hilt that looks like

a dragon's foot with a long blade connected to it. They then dropped them near him as the man with Oni mask turned to look at them, and then the sarcophagus itself.

Under his mask, he smirked. Happy that not only he and his ninjas have successfully wiped out the village of ninja clan that is responsible for the Foot Clan's founder's

imprisonment but also recovering his body, which is located in this very sarcophacus, back.

"And the other two? Where are they, Foot Ninjas?"Asked Tatsu but before any of them could answer, five individuals jumped out of the burning village before them.

Once they landed, they revealed to be the elemental beings in metal-scaled cloak that covered their faces and bodies with kasa on each of their heads. They're known

as the Foot Mystics, the loyal servants of the founder of the Foot Clan. All of them looked identical to one another except for their colors, which represents the elements

that they control. The grey one's elemental power is metal. The brown one's power is earth. The orange one's power is fire. The power of the blue one is water.

As for the white one, his elemental power is the wind itself.

"How is it?"Asked Tatsu

"We slaughtered all we've come across."Said Metal Mystic

"The Uzumaki Clan is now no more."Said Earth Mystic

"Then tell me, where are the other three artifacts?"Asked Tatsu, knowing that there must be some survivors if these three artifacts are still missing.

"We... do not know."Said Fire Mystic

"*Sigh!* It doesn't matter. Our priority is to retrieve the helmet and the gauntlets back. And we must hurry before the other factions will succeed in creating

the usurpers."Said Tatsu and with that, he gives an order to the whole army of Foot Ninjas to return to their base to come up with a new plan to find the scattering

Uzumaki Clan and the other three artifacts they needed to resurrect their leader back. Unknown to the retreating army, the surviving Uzumaki clansmen and clanswomen

are watching them in the forest nearby. Among them are the redhead young woman in light brown clothing and brown sandals and her black-haired husband in a plain

dark-beige shirt, black pants and sandals. Hiding behind the young woman is a little boy with red hair in grey shirt, blue pants and black shoes. Their names are Fuso,

Ise and Nagato respectively. Surrouding them are a horde of other redhead men and women in the garments and clothing with the symbol of the Uzumaki Clan on them.

Once the army of the Foot Clan is out of sight, they quickly retreated deeper in the forest to the meeting point, where the other groups of survivors will meet one another.

Later, at the Meeting Point...

"Intolerable! We let Konoha use our symbol on their flak jackets, taught them some of our fuinjutsu and even given them Mito-sama and Kushina! And they repaid us

by abandoned us when we needed them the most!"Said Elder Kenzo, one of the surviving male elders of the Uzumaki Clan. Like most of the Uzumaki Clan, his hair is red.

And he's wearing the black kosode, black haori over him and brown sandals.

"Some allies they are."Said Elder Mio, one of the surviving female elders of the Uzumaki Clan.

She's too has red hair and she's wearing long white kimono and light brown sandals.

"They may have their issues to deal with. Remember, the world has now entered another world war."Said Yuuta, the current leader of the Uzumaki Clan.

He's wearing blue shirt, white pants, black shoes shoes purple flak jacket with the symbol of the Uzumaki Clan on his shoulders. Unlike the majority of his clan,

his hair is black. And standing behind him is his 14-year-old son, Uzumaki Yoshi. Like his father, his hair is black instead of red like the most of the clan.

He's wearing red shirt, black pants and brown shoes.

"The world war started by those backstabbing treacherous ninjas of Konoha!"Said Raizo, one of the surviving Uzumaki Clansmen. He is Kenzo's son and like his father and

the most of the clan, he has red hair. And he's also wearing white shirt, grey pants, purple flak jacket with the Uzumaki Clan's symbol on his shoulders, and black shoes.

"But still, Konoha is our only ally. Going to their village is the best course of action at-"Said Yuuta but then, Raizo interrupts him.

"Going to them?! GOING TO THEM?! FOR WHAT?! SO THAT THEY CAN TAKE ADVANTAGES OF US EVEN MORE?!"Yelled Raizo

"I agree with my son here. Konoha has been taking advantages of us far too long!"Said Kenzo while Elder Mio also nod in approval of what Raizo said.

"But the final decision is still mine to make! And I say we go to seek refuge and support from Konoha!"Said Yuuta as another another male and female Uzumaki Elders,

whose names are Suguru and Tomoyo, who are wearing red kimono and blue kimono and brown sandals each respectively, walk out of the crowd to stand behind him,

showing Raizo and the other two elders that they're supporting their clan's leader for making such a decision. With line is drawn and the factions are formed, it's only

a matter of time before this dispute will reached its conclusion.

"So... what it's going to be, Raizo?"Asked Yuuta

"I'm still stand on my decision."Said Raizo

"I see..."Said Yuuta and suddenly, he pulls out his kunai and jump toward to him to punish him for defying him. Raizo pulls out his kunai and jump to attack him as well.

But before both of them could even harm one another, one of the elders, Suguru, step in and stop both of them pinning two fingers at each of their neck, making them fall

on their knees and stopping them from moving entirely. What can Yuuta and Raizo do at the moment is just glaring at one another.

"Enough! Throughout our clan's history, our kinsmen never settle dispute between one another with murder before!

And I will not let it happen in my lifetime!"Said Suguru, still holding grips on the Yuuta and Raizo firmly.

"I suggest we compromise. With the Foot Clan is still hunting us for the helmet and the gauntlets,

such action needs to be taken."Said Tomoyo as Suguru's letting Yuuta and Raizo go.

"Since we already made our decisions. Why don't we split the clan then?"Asked Raizo

"Splitting the clan?! Are you serious, Raizo?!"Asked Yuuta

"I'm DEAD serious with this, second cousin! You take half of the clan and take them to Konoha if you wanted,

I will take the other half and go somewhere else that is not home of those treacherous dogs!"Said Raizo

"I agreed to this."Said Kenzo

"So do I."Said Mio

"So do we."Said Suguru and Tomoyo in unison. With all elders agreed, Yuuta has no choice but to comply.

"Alright, it is settled then."Said Yuuta and with that, he and the elders decided to split the Uzumaki Clan in two for the safety of their own and the artifacts they're protecting.

And in order to make the Foot Clan believes that the Uzumaki Clan is actually no more, Uzumaki Yuuta and his clan's elders decided to do more than just dividing

the Uzumaki Clan into two clans. They also changed their clans' names as well. The first half under Yuuta's leadership has become known as the Zuu Clan while

the other half led by Raizo is called the Kima Clan. Once the discussion ended, the newly-renamed Zuu Yuuta led his followers to Konoha along with Elder Suguru

and Elder Tomoyo while Raizo, whose clan's name is now Kima, led his followers to elsewhere with his father and Elder Mio.

* * *

**Author's note: I know that this is quite short but that's all important here. Besides, this is just one of the preludes that I planned before the major stuff **

**will happen. What is important of this chapter is to tell you readers ****who's responsible for the Uzushio's destruction in this universe, what Tatsu's faction **

**is looking for, and how the Uzumaki Clan "vanished" from the face of the Earth. By the way, expect plenty of OCs for this story because I need ****to make **

**the dying clans looked numerous and also because some characters just being mentioned or appeared without being named. Well, the last one can be **

**considered semi-OCs because while they are being mentioned or appeared in the canon, ****they're names are now known either. And I got one last surprise **

**here, the Uchiha Clan is NOT the clan of Konoha in this universe. And if the Uchiha isn't in Konoha, then where are they and which clan replaced them? **

**Well, that will be tell ****in later in the story. And have no fear, SasuSaku shippers. Sasuke and Sakura will ended up as a couple eventually. If I cannot find **

**a way for them to meet each other during their childhood, there's always be a good chance at the Chunin Exams. ****If he doesn't pay too much attention to **

**the exams, of course. But hey, I might be able to figure out a way for them to meet one another before the exams. After all, I have the Foot Clan being **

**perceived as a major threat to the whole world. ****Oh! And one more thing, it's spelled as 'Zu-U' Clan.**

**Questions, reviews, suggests, comments, requests and PMs to me would be appreciate.**

**TheGreatGodzilla's out, see you guys next time!**


	2. The Night Unlike Any Other

**Author's note: Hello again! And here is the new chapter of The Shredders Wars! And in this chapter, there will be more actions than the last one. **

**After all, this takes place when the Nine-Tails Fox is unleashed ****upon Konoha. But no, Obito is NOT the one who did it. Like I said before, the Foot Clan **

**is the major antagonists of the story. So it would be obvious who will be the ones responsible for such a thing. I know that ****this sound like I'm making **

**the Foot Clan to be some sort of pure evil group and then making Naruto goes all vengeful for what the Foot Clan did to his clan, his parents and his homes, **

**both Uzushio and Konoha. Well, ****that is not exactly the case. Although I have no plan for how Naruto and his friends will interact with the Foot Clan yet, **

**all of these actions they've taken are merely just to show you readers how dedicating they ****are to the Shredder and how serious they are when it comes **

**to resurrecting him. If there's what all factions in the Foot Clan have in common, they mean business when the matters are involved with their Shredders!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles**

* * *

Chapter 2 The Night Unlike Any Other

It has been more than ten years ever since the Zuu Clan immigrated to Konoha. Once they reunited with the kinswoman that they sent to Konoha, Uzumaki Kushina,

they told her everything. Once finished their story, Kushina took her father, Yuuta, to go and meet with the Third Hokage. Once the meeting between the two men is held,

the first thing that the Third Hokage did is to sincerely apologize for the tragedy and for unable to sent them help when the Foot Clan invaded their homeland. Soon, they

began the discussion about what can the Zuu Clan offered to Konoha and how to come up with a cover up story while still being related to Kushina. Eventually, they all agreed

to tell the majority of Konoha that the Zuu Clan is a clan related as the in-laws of the Uzumaki Clan as a cover up story. The only people who know the truth about them are

Kushina, her boyfriend whose name is Minato Namikaze, Hiruzen the Third Hokage, the members of the Konoha Council, and the other Konoha's clans' leaders. During this

time, they also brought in two orphans named Yuhiko and Konan that Jiraiya, one of the Sannin, have brought from Ame with him into their clan, resulting in them growing up

alongside Nagato, one of the Zuu Clan's children. However, peace didn't last long after the war because the Third Great Ninja War then erupted and the Zuu Clan found itself

in the direct confrontation with the ninjas from Kirigakure, when they abducted Rin Nohara, one of Minato's students, and turned her into the jinchuriki of the Three-Tails.

But due to their timely intervention, they fixed Rin's seal in time before she will return to Konoha, successfully keeping the Three-Tails inside her. After the war ended with

the armistice between Konoha and Iwa, peace returned to Konoha once again. But then, everything changes when the Foot Clan attacked! During the night when Kushina

is giving birth to her son, the Foot Clan's faction led by Tatsu and the Foot Mystics attacked, unleashing the Nine-Tails Fox from Kushina's seal, subjugated it and use it to

assist their forces and distract the Konoha-nin. As every single shinobi and kunoichi of Konoha are defending their home, the Zuu Clan's compound is left largely unguarded.

Tatsu dispatched two Foot Ninjas to sneak inside to find the artifacts they've been looking for, the helmet and the gauntlets of their leader.

"I would suggest you two to leave that chamber alone."Said Yuuta, who's now appeared as an elderly bald man in white kimono, as he's looking at two intruders who are

about to enter the chamber called the Chamber of Secrets, where the Zuu Clan is keeping the scrolls that contain the artifacts that they come to take. Without saying a word,

one of the Foot Ninjas pulled out his katana and jump to slash the elderly man before him while his conrade get inside the chamber to find the scrolls. However, Yuuta simply

dodged to his left, raise his right foot and kick down on the back of his opponent, knocking him out. Then, he enters the chamber and begin to look for another intruder.

But suddenly, three smoke bombs are being thrown out from the dark corner of the chamber, exploding and filling the whole place with black smoke. As Yuuta is looking for

a way out, the intruder runs out of the room with one giant scroll hung on his back and two small scrolls in his hands. Once outside, he quickly grabs his knocked out comrade

and take him with him. Yuuta successfully gets out and quickly pursue those two Foot Ninjas. As they're about to jump out of the compound, Yuuta uses shadow clone jutsu,

creating four clones of himself, and having them grab him and throw him out to the escaping intruder, kicking the Foot Ninja in his back, making him let go of the two small

scrolls in his hands as he and his still knocked out comrade is falling to the ground. Once they fell, all clones disappeared and Yuuta quickly recovers the two small scrolls on

the ground. As he is approaching the two defeated Foot Ninjas, they quickly get up, throw smoke bombs on the ground and leave the scene with only one giant scroll.

"I hope things cannot get worse tonight."Said Suguru as the smoke before him is slowly fading away.

Meanwhile, at the Battlefield...

"ROARRR!"

The Nine-Tails unleashes a terrifying roar and then stomp the ground one time with one of his front legs. After that, he continues his rampage into the village. His tails and

feet alone already caused great damages to the village. But with the Foot Clan appeared and assisting the Kyuubi, things have gone from bad to worse for the ninjas of

Konoha. Some of the Fire and the Wing Mystics keep blasting flames and balls of air into the village randomly. Gai, a ninja in green jumpsuit with bowl-style haircut,

is engaged in a combat against a Large Foot Ninja, who has proven to him to be very great in taijutsu just like him.

"KONOHA WHIRLWIND!"Yelled Gai as he's giving the Large Foot Ninja's a series of high and low kicks in the stomach. However, this opponent has proven to be very strong

because he has yet to fall. Then, he rushes toward Gai to continue the fight with him. As this is happening, various other fights are occurring around them throughout

the battlefield. A purple-haired young woman in trenchcoat named Anko uses her Summoning Justu and summon a horde of green snakes to fight against three Foot Ninjas

who are heading her way. Upon seeing this, one of them react by using his sword to make his left hand bleed and use the blood from the bleeding wound to summon his

summoning animals, which reveals to be three spotted hyenas before him.

"I'm going to need a bigger snake..."Mumbled Anko as she begins to sweat upon seeing three spotted hyenas before her.

"Earth Release: Earth Flow River!"Said Hiruzen, who's in his battle attire, and then five Foot Ninjas before him suddenly sink into the ground, which is transformed into mud,

and then sweep them away.

"Partial Expansion Jutsu!"Said Choza, the large redhead leader of Akimichi Clan in samurai-like outfit with armor, as he's extending his enlarging arms to the incoming

ten Foot Ninjas and smash them altogether in one blow.

"Mind Body Disturbance Jutsu!"Said Inoichi, the Yamanaka Clan's leader with long blonde hair tied up into ponytail in flak jacket and red coat, as he's making his hands' signs.

After that, four Foot Ninjas before him suddenly turned on each other.

"Shadow-Neck Binding Jutsu!"Said Shikaku, the Nara Clan's scarred leader in meshed shirt with flak jacket, and a deer coat, as he's doing the hands' signs. Then, his shadow

extends to the three Foot Ninjas who are running to slash him with their katana. However, his shadow splits and got to them first. Soon, those shadows shaped themselves

into hands as they're reaching their necks, killing them once they held grips on their necks.

"Water Release: Water Dragon Whip!"Said Rin, who is a young woman in flak jacket with two purple stripes on her cheeks, and then she creates an orb of water before

her and use to attack many Foot Ninjas around by controlling the orb to sprung sharp whips made out of water to attack the Foot Ninjas around her. Suddenly, a massive

smoke occurred in the forest and a male giant red toad in blue happi vest with kanji on the back appeared in the middle of the forest. The giant toad is none other but

Gamabunta, the Chief Toad of Mount Myoboku. And standing on top of his head is a blonde man in white clothing. He is Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage of Konoha.

Upon seeing the giant toad, the Foot Mystics ordered the Kyuubi to turn from destroying the village to defeat the giant toad. The Kyuubi lets out a roar toward the giant toad

but Gamabunta remains still, showing no sign of fear.

"Let's end this, Bunta!"Said Minato and with that, the Chief Toad jumps into the air toward the Nine-Tails Fox, who is charging toward him and his summoner on the command

of the Foot Mystics. Soon, both sides clashed and everything goes haywire in Konoha and the surrounding forest.

Some hours later, in the Meeting Room at the Hokage Tower...

"So let me get this straight. The Foot Clan attacked Konoha, unleashed the Nine-Tails, killing a good number of our shinobi, the Fourth Hokage included, just to get

a scroll from your clan!"Said Hiruzen as he's sitting at the head of the table in the meeting room. Sitting around the table are three members of Konoha Council, Koharu,

Homura and Danzo, and the clans' leaders of Konoha, including Zuu Yoshi, who is now the leader of the Zuu Clan after his father retired to become one of the clan's elders.

"They wanted three scrolls as a matter of fact. But they only got one."Said Yoshi, having been informed by his father of what happened at the compound during the attack.

"That means they will come back."Said Homura

"Then we need to be prepared for the next wave."Said Koharu

"No! I say we go out and hunt them down! Once we find them, we crushed them all!"Said Danzo

"The village needs a lot of time to recover from such a blow like this, Danzo! If we do what you suggested, that would only make us more vulnerable!"Said Hiruzen

"So are you saying that we should sit back and wait for them to attack again?!"Asked Danzo

"If they're attacking our village just for three scrolls, why don't we just give them to them?"Asked Tsume

"Absolutely not!"Said Yoshi

"I agreed with Zuu Yoshi. Clan's secrets should not be given away to appease the enemy."Said Hiashi, knowing that the Zuu Clan is a split up from the Uzumaki Clan like

the others in this room.

"But if that's the case, shouldn't the Foot just sent an operative into the village? What's the attack and releasing the Nine-Tails is for? Besides, if they're targeting

the Zuu Clan's secrets, shouldn't the Foot try to abduct one of the clansmen instead of stealing some scrolls?"Asked Shikaku and with this, everyone begins to think

and concluded that what the Nara Clan's leader said is correct while Yoshi is beginning to feel uncomfortable about where this is going.

"So Yoshi, care to explain why the Foot Clan launched an attack on Konoha just to steal your clan's scrolls?"Asked Hiruzen as he's eyeing Zuu Yoshi intently. Knowing that

he is busted, the Zuu Clan's leader has no choice but to tell everyone in this room about what he left out back when he was meeting with Lord Third when he led his clan

to come and settle in Konoha.

"It's all started when the Foot Clan attacked Uzushio years ago..."Said Yoshi

Meanwhile, deep inside under the Foot Citadel at Undisclosed Location...

"Bring the helmet..."Said Tatsu as one of the Foot Ninjas walked out of the line behind their faction's leader and give him the helmet that is summoned out from

the giant scroll that they stole from the Zuu Clan's compound in Konoha. Once received, Tatsu walks toward to the stairs that led him up to an altar, where the skeleton

encased in an armor is being placed inside the very sarcophagus that the Foot Clan plundered from Uzushiogakure many years ago. Once Tatsu places the helmet on the skull,

the entire skeleton and the armor suddenly glow dark red and the eyes glow red! And then, it lets out a one big roar! Showing the Foot Clan the might of their legendary

leader, the One. True. Shredder!

"ROARR!"Roared The Shredder as Tatsu is smirking evilly, liking what he's seeing.

"The Foot will walk again!"Said Tatsu

* * *

**Author's note: I know that it's still not much. But like I said before, this is one of the many preludes, which there only just four and this one here is **

**number two. The real stuff is still ****at Naruto's generation. And I know that I made no mentions of the Uchiha Clan here but that's because I found **

**no ****holes to put them in. This chapter is about the attack on Konoha by the Kyuubi ****and the Foot Clan, the Foot Clan is getting closer to resurrecting **

**the Shredder, and the most important of them all, the day Naruto is born. As for how the Foot Mystics successfully made ****a slave out of the Kyuubi, **

**they're very powerful in arts of sorcery. So I have no doubt that they must have some spells that can put even the Tailed-Beasts under their control. **

**After all, ****aside from using their elemental powers that each of them represent, they can also fly, project lightning bolts, disguise their appearances, **

**observe the others and events from afar, ****speak to the others on electronic frequencies, cast protective shields, and teleport themselves. As for how **

**the fight between the Fourth Hokage and Kurama ended, I can assure you all ****that it ended differently than in the canon. Since that the Foot Clan sees **

**the Nine-Tails is merely the perfect "tool" for distracting the entire Konoha, the Foot Mystics would most ****likely going to let go of Kurama the minute **

**Tatsu tells them that they got what they came for. So I think that once that happened, the Nine-Tails is going to be a bit dizzy and in ****a confusing state. **

**And before he knew it, he is being slammed down by Gamabunta while Minato seals the other part of Kurama inside his son and the other part inside **

**himself. And I ****know that letting Kurama go sounds foolish for the Foot Mystics. But since they believed that Shredder is the strongest entity on the planet, **

**they show no attention to the him or ****any of the Tailed-Beasts unless the Shredder says otherwise. So until their Shredder is revived and tell them to go **

**after the Tailed-Beasts, the Heralds and Tatsu's faction would ****most likely to give no attention to the Tailed-Beasts at all. ****And yes, Yoshi and Kushina **

**are siblings in this universe. Yoshi is older than Kushina by two years.**

**Questions, reviews, suggests, comments, requests and PMs to me would be appreciate.**

**TheGreatGodzilla's out, see you people next time!**


	3. Foot Clan rule in Kiri

**Author's note: I'm back with a new chapter! And it's in chapter here that is going to tell you guys how one of the Foot Clan's factions gained control **

**of Kirigakure in the first place. And I know that some of you guys ****may be wondering why and how the Foot Clan know that the Zuu Clan is one of **

**the half of the Uzumaki Clan and how did they know that they're in Konoha? Well, the Foot Clan knows that Konoha and Uzushio are allies and ****they **

**also know that there must be some of the Uzumaki Clan's members out there somewhere. But since that the Uzumaki Clan is split into two, it has given **

**the Foot a hard time to figure things out. But in the end, ****they eventually figured it out and decided to attack Konoha to get the artifacts they need **

**to resurrect their leader. And here in this chapter, you readers will finally get to see what the Shredder looks like! Well, ****at least one of his incarnations **

**in this story, of course.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles**

* * *

Chapter 3 Foot Clan rule in Kiri

Three hundred years after Hagoromo Otsutsuki died, the Foot Clan is founded by the ninja named Oroku Saki, who is also known by many other names as

the Devil of Shinobi, the Wearer of the Kuroi Yuroi, the Wielder of the Sword of Tengu, but the most well-known of them all is the One. True. Shredder! Under him,

he led the Foot Clan to victories over many other ninjas clans, nations and even empires along with his heralds! However, his quest for the worldwide empire has

been stopped by Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha, who defeated him together a hundred years ago and dismantled him from the Dark Armor. With the help

of Hashirama's wife, Mito Uzumaki, they sealed his armor and his body, the helmet, the gauntlets, and the Sword of Tengu into four scrolls. On his behest,

the Uzumaki Clan takes the four scrolls and safeguarding them in their home village at Uzushio for many generations. However, they did not know that the Shredder

and the Foot Clan have a contingency plan for such an occasion. Feared that he might one day met his match, the Shredder utilized the technologies he acquired from

his partners from "the stars". He created an engram of himself so that his dream of creating the worldwide empire could be realized. This engram is safely locked within

the computer system of the Foot Citadel. After Shredder is "killed" by the First Hokage and the Uchiha Clan's leader at the Valley of the End, a debate is held among

the leading members of the Foot Clan. Some says they should take the scrolls from the Uzumaki Clan and resurrect the Shredder while another says they should unlock

the engram of their original leader and martialized it into the new Shredder. In the end, a debate becomes a dispute and the Foot Clan is split into two factions. One that

remain loyal to the original Shredder and another one that pledged its allegiance to the engram of their "deceased" leader. Those who pledged their loyalties to the engram

went into exile with it and remained as nomads, salvaging all known most advanced technologies in the lands in order to reformat the engram into the new Shredder. And to

distinguish themselves from the faction that loyal to the original Shredder, this faction change their uniforms' color from black to dark blue with two Foot Clan's symbols on

the shoulders instead, changing masks with yellow eyes to helmets with three small red squares on them, putting on long grey ribbon-like girdles, and equipped themselves

with two ninjato on their backs. Those who are highly skilled members of the faction also get to wear long red capes as well to symbolize their ranks as Foot Officers.

Eventually, they succeeded in doing so. But despite the success in reformatting the engram into the new Shredder, their new leader cannot leave the world of cyberspace.

So the faction's leader, the man with long red hair and red beard named Khan, who's wearing in blue and red garment with yellow dragon on it, black pants, black shoes

and also armed himself with a shakujo-headed staff, has no choice but to wait until an opportinuty presented itself. And then, a young ninja from Kirigakure invited them

to his homeland. His name is Yagura Karatachi and he came into contact with Khan's faction of the Foot Clan after the end of the Third Great Ninja War after he sought them

out to restore Kiri and support him to become the new Mizukage. In exchange, Khan and his Foot Ninjas will receive their own land and resources that they needed for

martializing their own Shredder, the Cyber Shredder, into the real world!

In the Lab beneath the Foot Tower in Kirikagure in the Land of Water...

"Khan, is it... completed?"Asked Cyber Shredder as he's appearing before his subordinate, Khan, and his army of Foot Ninjas, as a hologram. Unlike the original Shredder

that all Foot Ninjas have heard about, the Cyber Shredder's appearance is different but still similar to the original one. The blades, the claws, belt buckle and two Foot Clan's

symbols, one of the helmet and one on the chest, on his armor are glowing orange. He also have glowing orange stripes on some part of his body such as his on his thighs,

fingers and upper arms. Despite being merely just a hologram, he is still an intimidating figure due to his appearance and his original counterpart's reputation alone!

"Yes, my master! All thanks to our grip over the Hidden Mist Village and the portal technology that your corporeal form had acquired from the Foot's partner, we managed to

constructed and modified the Cyber Portal by using the instructions from the Trans-Dimensional Portal."Said Khan as he's bowing before his leader along with the Foot Ninjas.

"Then there is only one thing remain. Activate the portal, Khan! Activate it now!"Said Cyber Shredder and with that, he disappeared from his subordinates' sights.

Khan quickly obeyed his master's command and order the Foot Ninjas to activate the Cyber Portal. Soon, all three cannon-like objects are beginning to power up.

Then, they shoot out three lights into the middle of the stand, martializing the Cyber Shredder. Suddenly, the light blows up, forcing Khan and all Foot Ninjas in

the room to either shield or shut their eyes. Once the light vanished and everyone in the room opens their eyes, they see the Cyber Shredder is standing on

the Cyber Portal's platform! They have done it! The Cyber Shredder has officially return to lead Khan's faction of the Foot Clan!

"I live! I LIVE!"Yelled Cyber Shredder as he's touching his right arm as Khan and the Foot Ninjas in the room bow before him.

"I, the Shredder, have risen! And now the world will suffer! AHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!"Laughed Cyber Shredder evilly and after the Cyber Shredder is brought out from

the cyberspace, the Land of Water soon fell to the Foot Clan. Once the Land of Water becomes the Cyber Shredder's secret empire, he decided to expand his authority

out to the nearby countries, starting with the island nation called the Land of Waves, which is controlled by a powerful but corrupted shipping industry called Gato Company.

Years later, inside Gato's mansion in the Land of Waves...

"Resist him! Don't let him come any further!"Said Gato, who appeared to be a businessman in black suit, purple ties and black glass, as he's running for his safety inside

his man with his bodyguards, Zori and Waraji, while the other hired thugs of his are closing the mansion's gate. However, their effort ended in futile as the large figure in

the glowing bladed armor simply slashes the gate and those thugs easily with his claws. Once the fog disappeared, the large figure in the glowing bladed armor is revealed

to be none other but the Cyber Shredder himself! Five more thugs at the mansion's door rush toward to him, preparing to hit him with their clubs and slash him with their

swords. However, that cannot intimidate the Cyber Shredder at all. Once they all landed their hits, only annoyances came from their target.

"YOU WORMS DARE?!"Asked Cyber Shredder loudly before he slashes them all with one of his claws, killing them all with just one blow. Once they're all dead, he continues

his march inside the mansion. With one punch, he destroys the door. As he continues his advance inside, three more of Gato's thugs run toward to him with swords in their

hands. But the Cyber Shredder heeds them no attention and killing them by just swinging one of his claws. After seeing no more opponents, he moves on and continue his

search for Gato. If he successfully removed Gato from the Land of Waves, his conquest for this country will be completed in no time. As he's looking around for Gato, six

thugs hiding in the dark corners of the mansion begin to come out and secretly follow him. Or so they thought. In reality, the Shredder already knows of that but he simply

found it to be amusing that a bunch of pathetic "useless worms" to try and fight the inevitable like him. Once he had enough entertainment, he grows more two pairs of arms

from his torso, turn around ans slash them all with the newly-growth arms, killing them in one slash. Then, he turns around and decided to extend all of his six arms out

and searching for Gato and also tearing his whole mansion down. His arms penetrating through everything in the ways, from the walls to Gato's thugs who got in the ways,

killing them.

"BOOM!"

"BOOM!"

"BOOM!"

"BOOM!"

"BOOM!"

"BOOM!"

"AAAAHHHHHH!"Screamed Gato's Thugs as they're being penetrated and impaled through their chests, torsos and backs by those extending arms and claws of

the Cyber Shredder. After going through a series of walls and peoples, one of Shredder's arms finally reached Gato and grab him. However, his bodyguards intervened

and sliced that arm off, making it vanished while their boss is freed from his grasp. Once out of Shredder's grasp, Gato and his bodyguards make run to the exit downstairs.

They run as fast as they can while also avoiding all incoming Shredder's claws that are killing his men and tearing his mansion apart. Lucky for them, they made it out just in

time before the mansion is collapse because the infastructures cannot hold any longer due to the damages caused by the Shredder. Believing that Shredder is died along with

everyone inside the collasped mansion, Gato sighs in relief. But then, two claws suddenly sprung out from the ruins and impaled into the chests of his bodyguards, thus killing

them!

"AAAAHHHHHH!"Screamed Gato as he's seeing his men being impaled in their chests right in front of his eyes. Terrified, he runs for his life into the nearby woods. Once he

is inside, the Shredder rises from the ruins and recede his arms back to their normal positions. Then, he marches into the woods to find Gato. Inside the woods, Gato found

himself lost inside the thick fog. Then, he stops and begin to breath heavily. As he's breathing heavily, he's looking around himself for any sign of the Cyber Shredder.

"Hmm. HAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!"Laughed Shredder creepily, making Gato's legs begin to shake. With his cane in his hands, he raises it up to use to defend himself as

he's looking around himself.

"I'm not afraid of you!"Said Gato, doing his best to intimidate the Shredder althought deep down, he scares of the very situation he's stuck in very much!

"Then... you're a fool!"Said Cyber Shredder as he's walking toward to him fearlessly. Not going back down without a fight, Gato runs toward to his opponent

and use his cane to hit the Shredder. However, he grabs the cane with his right hand and then slice it in two with the claws from his left hand. Terrified,

Gato tries to run. But Shredder grabs him at shirt first. Then, he throws him to hit one of the trees nearby, breaking his left arm. As Gato is struggling to

stand up, the Cyber Shredder's slowly approaching him. Once the Shredder is right before him, all Gato can do is trembling in fear.

"In the end, Gato. You're nothing but a worm!"Said Cyber Shredder as he's raising his left claws into the air. Then, he slashes down on Gato's chest as fast as a lightning,

killing the corrupted businessman instantly. Once he's finished, he steps his right foot on Gato's corpse and raise his hands into the air, making an announcement.

"The time has come to remind this world who its true master is! AHAHAHAHAAAAAA!"Laughed Cyber Shredder as his laughing sound is echoing throughout the woods.

* * *

**Author's note: I know that for a prelude, this chapter is quite long. Well, I don't exactly know how long or short a prelude is actually supposed to be. **

**But I think that I've done my best. ****Plus, the important parts of this chapter is the introduction of one of the Shredders, how the Foot Clan gained control **

**of Kiri, how the Cyber Shredder annexed the Land of Waves into his ****own domain, and the most important of them all, showing the ruthlessness and brutality **

**that all Shredders have all in common. Well, they might be common between the original Shredder and ****the Cyber Shredder. But I have yet to look into at **

**least another one. And yes, I know that I just make Shredder sounds like a typical villain. A big bad guy is plotting for world ****domination. But I can say that **

**is just the surface, his plan to create his own worldwide empire is much more than just getting him on the top. I'm not going to tell you guys now because it **

**will spoil the surprise. And does his goal involved peace for mankind? Yes, it does. And will his goal bring prosperity for mankind as well? Also yes ****for that. **

**But how ****will each Shredder plan to achieve such a goal? That I won't tell. Also, such goals like peace and prosperity for mankind are his secondary goals. **

**And ****no. I'm not telling about his primary objective either. And I know ****that many of you guys may be wondering why Yagura invited the Foot Clan to Kiri. **

**But the reason is because he is NOT the jinchuriki of the Three-Tails in this universe, Rin is. So he is not as ****powerful as he is in the canon. So he invited **

**the Foot Clan to support him to become the Mizukage. However, it backfired and now the Foot Clan is in charge of Kirigakure and also expanding out**

**to the nearby countries like how it is showed in the above. Even more, I also believe that he is around Minato's age. How did I come to that conclusion? **

**Because his grandson, Kagura, is from ****the same generation as Boruto. So I guess that his son must be around Naruto's age as well, thus making Yagura **

**himself came from the same generation as Minato and Kushina.**

**Questions, reviews, suggests, comments, requests and PMs to me would be appreciate.**

**TheGreatGodzilla's out, see you guys next time!**


	4. The Foot among the Sound

**Author's note: The way to described each Shredder in this story would be "necessary and lawful evil people with misanthropic personalities and **

**social darwinists' attitudes". So that mean each Shredder se****es ****humanity as nothing else ****but the flawed and illiterated species with great stupidity.**

**But yet, still have great potential and with the right push and proper motivation, they believe that humanity can become something else. Something **

**greater and better. ****And that is why both the original Shredder and Cyber Shredder are who they are because they believed that if one of them successfully **

**created the worldwide empire of their own images, mankind will be flourished greatly with ****peace and prosperity under one of their regimes. Yes, both **

**Shredders are immortal. Deal with it. The first one has the powers of the Dark Armor while the second one is practically a robotic entity functioned by **

**highly advanced ****digital core. But what I'm really trying to do here is to create the antagonists who can be the great contrast with Naruto but yet, still **

**similar in many ways. Like Naruto, both Shredders share the same ideal as Naruto. The ideal ****that they believe anyone can accomplish anything by **

**being hardworking and enduring through hardships. It is obvious what the Cyber Shredder had to went through in order to find a way to get out of **

**the cyberspace. So what he did to be ****freed from the digital world can be considered hardworking and enduring through hardships as well. But what **

**about the original Shredder? Well, getting to wear and control the powers of the Kuroi Yuroi take a lot of his will and ****training to use it is not an easy thing **

**to do. But unlike Naruto, the Shredders instead use those powers they earned to beaten and subjugated those who are enemies around them in order **

**to achieve their dreams in creating the worldwide ****empire of their own images where humanity only experienced peace and prosperity and overpopulation **

**is no longer the problem. Yes, dealing with overpopulation is also one of the secondary goals of each Shredder too. Now, why is there ****the third faction **

**here? That's about to be revealed this chapter below.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles**

* * *

Chapter 4 The Foot among the Sound

During the last days of the Warring States Period, the Uchiha and Senju Clans confront one another on the battlefield. But then, the battle ended with both sides making

peace with one another when Hashirama Senju, offerred to commit suicide before Madara Uchiha, so that Madara can avenge his brother's death. Touched by Hashirama's

offer and willing to sacrifice, Madara agreed to make peace with him. Together, their clans and the other affiliated clans founded Konohagakure. However, when Hashirama

is elected to be the village's leader, the Hokage, Madara is displeased and take his clan to the Land of Rice Fields and establish his own village called Otogakure and renamed

the country to the Land of Sound. Preoccupied with the Tailed-Beasts' hunts, Hashirama is unable to do anything but sending envoys to establish the relations between the

two villages. But then, lives brought them both to work with each other again when the Foot Clan begins the Land of Fire's conquest. Knowing that even he cannot defeat

the Shredder in the current state, Hashirama and his wife, Mito Uzumaki, traveled to the place known as the Lap of Gods, where the legendary Ninja Tribunal, four of the most

powerful of Hagoromo Otsutsuki's students according to the myth, reside. This is also where Hashirama has met his old friend, Madara Uchiha, again. As the ninjas of Konoha

and their allies from Uzushio are doing their best to hold off the attacks from the Foot Clan, the First Hokage, his wife and the Uchiha Clan's leader, are being apprenticed by

the Ninja Tribunal themselves. Once they mastered the mystic arts that allow them to perform the tasks beyond the normal ninjas, the trio left to confront Oroku Saki,

the Shredder. Upon learning that the Foot Clan's encampment is at the location that will become known as the Valley of the End, Hashirama, Mito and Madara go to confront

the Wearer of the Kuroi Yuroi. However, they found the Shredder's there alone waiting for them. Soon, the battle broke out between both sides. By entering the Dragon Mode,

they successfully defeated the Shredder, dismantled his armor and have Mito sealed the armor, the helmet, the gauntlets, and the Sword of Tengu away along with his body.

With the Shredder's gone, the Foot Clan is fractured into two, and a hundred years later, three factions. With the Foot Clan's threat is gone, Hashirama and Mito resume for

Nine-Tails Fox's hunt while Madara accepts Hashirama's friendship once again and officially established relations between Oto and Konoha. A hundred years passed and both

villages are still generally on good terms with each other. But when a Konoha missing-nin came to the Hidden Sound Village, things quickly get interesting in the village.

The name of the missing-nin is none other but Orochimaru, the Snake Sannin. And came with him are the highly advanced technologies and the very large supply of glowing

green substance that seemed "not to be of this world", which he taken from Tatsu's faction of the Foot Clan when he was part of it. Through a series of negotiations with

the Uchiha Clan, he is finally be allowed to settle in Otogakure. Instead of creating a tall tower or a citadel, Orochimaru's faction's stronghold is located below a giant tree

with the base itself deep in the underground. Here, various experiments are conducted by Orochimaru in his quest for immortality and also the place where he's hiding

the foundry that manufacturing the Foot-Bots and the Elite Foot-Bots for his Foot Clan's faction. Having been called as Orochimaru the Geneticist when he was part of

Tatsu's faction, he used the mutagen with the DNA of the original Shredder and the DNA of the selected animals, namely crab, lobster and shrimp. With such combination,

he successfully created his very own Shredder! Dubbed by the Snake Sannin himself as the Mega Shredder, he really lives up to the name because he has six arms with

dangerous claws on each of them!

Deep under the Foot Clan's stronghold, in Orochimaru's lab...

"It will work! It will work! It has to worked!"Said Orochimaru as he's dripping some chemicals into the mutagen in the beaker cup before him. Once both substances came into

contact, the fireworks erupted right in front of the Snake Sannin, scaring him away from the lab's table. Unable to bear anymore random hits from the fireworks, he has no

choice but to retreat to the outside of his lab and close the lab's door until the fireworks stopped. After he closed the door, a large humanoid tiger in blue shirt, blue scarf,

brown vest, brown pants and has a sword sheathed his back runs toward to him. His name is Takeshi, also known as Tiger Claw. He's Orochimaru's very first experiment when

the Snake Sannin was still working with Tatsu's faction. After Orochimaru banished from Tatsu's faction, Tiger Claw is also left with him.

"Orochimaru-sama! I heard the explosion! Are you okay?"Asked Tiger Claw

"I am fine. But I just lost the last mutagen in my lab!"Said Orochimaru without even looking at his subordinate

and continuing to pinning his head toward the door, hearing the exploding fireworks inside.

"Send out an order! Bring another set of canisters to the lab!"Said Orochimaru as he's still pinning his head toward the door.

"As you command, Lord Orochimaru."Said Tiger Claw and with that, he leaves his master along to fulfill his command. Later, he descended deeper into the underground of

the stronghold along with four Foot-Bots. Here, the tunnels lead to such places like the foundry and the place where the mutagen is bring produced and kept. Once he

reached the edge of the tunnel, he sees a large container filled with mutagen in the center of the chamber. That container's wires are also connected with four giant slimy

worm-like mammals with two antennas on their heads each. They're called Kraathatrogons and they're one of the many things that the Foot have acquired from their partner

from "the stars". Down on the ground, a group of robotic Foot Ninjas with armed with ninjato and equipped with laser blasters inside their arms are working on milking

the mutagen from the giant alien animals.

"Another set for the master."Said Tiger Claw as he's approaching one of the Foot-Bots. The robot nods

and lead him to where three more Foot-Bots are storing the freshly-milked mutagen inside the canisters.

"Have them delivered as soon as possible."Said Tiger Claw and with that, the Foot-Bots that accompanied him quickly go grab the whole set of the canisters and leave

the chamber with Tiger Claw. Meanwhile, in stronghold's arena. Orochimaru is using his time to observe how his greatest creation, his very own Shredder, is doing.

The Mega Shredder himself has three pair of claws! Two lobster claws on his shoulders and four normal arms with gauntlets on his torso. His back is protected with

a shell of a crab and he has a tail of shrimp at his back and shrimp's whiskers on his face, which is covered by his helmet and mask, making the only visible things

at his face happened to be his demonic red eyes. He's also wearing brown shirt, brown pants, brown shoes and metal armor at his front. Surround him, his opponents,

who are also the mutated creatures, are roaring out ferociously to intimidate him. However, he shows no sign of fear at all.

"ROARRR!"

"ROARRR!"

"ROARRR!"

"ROARRR!"

"ROARRR!"

The 10 ft. tall giant alligator rushes toward to his opponent, who happened to be the Mega Shredder, and then jump up to punch him in the face. However, the Mega Shredder

uses the claws that located on his shoulders to grab him and throw him to the giant mutant magpie, who is flying toward him from the above, making them crashed into each

other and fall down to the ground. Suddenly, he felt like being pierced six times at his crab's shell. Behind him, a giant zombie-like wolf is shooting bone-like claws from his

claws to the Mega Shredder. However, the mutated Shredder shows no sign of being harmed or fered him at all. He simply just turned around and punch him with four

claws from his torso, sending the mutated wolf to fly hit the wall. Suddenly, a female mutant brown falcon flies down from the darkness of the ceiling and scratch

the Mega Shredder on his shell, getting his attention. The mutant falcon then turned around and landed before him and getting into the fighting stance. Both sides

staring at each other for a moment before they suddenly jump toward one another and fight. When Mega Shredder is about to smash her with all of his four claws,

she dodged to her left, turn around to his back and then kick him in the back, sending him fall on the ground. Unlike the mutant magpie, who is not smart much,

this mutant falcon is quite intelligent. However, her victory is short-lived when the Mega Shredder uses his shrimp's tail to slap her in the face and torso when she

wasn't looking. That hit makes her fall to the ground, thus forcing her to surrender.

"Well done, my creation."Said Orochimaru as he's watching from his private box in the arena with two Elite Foot-Bots by his sides.

"Aren't you supposed to address me... Master Shredder?"Asked Mega Shredder with venom in his voice.

"My apology, Master Shredder."Said Orochimaru with a frown on his face, clearly disliking the idea that

his creation is acting like he is above him just because he is created from the DNA of the original Shredder.

"So... what do you think of them, Master Shredder?"Asked Orochimaru with a forceful smile.

"Out of four of them, Koya is the best of them all."Said Mega Shredder, referring to the mutant female falcon he foguht earlier.

"Glad to hear at least one of them is capable of challenge for you, Master Shredder."Said Orochimaru and then he turned to the Elite Foot-Bot on his left.

"Have them all brought back to the menagerie and check on them. After that, feed them."Said Orochimaru and with that, the Elite Foot-Bot left to do what

its master command. Soon, all four mutated animals are brought back to the menagerie and put back into their respective cells. Their cells are the small rooms

with a metal door as the only way to get in and out and has the glass window on the opposite for the people like Orochimaru and Tiger Claw to watch them. Aside from

their cells, there are two other cells with their respective occupants. The other first cell is occupied by three giant parasitic wasps, who did nothing but crawling and flying

around over the place, while the second cell is occupied by a pair of mutant silverfishes. Back at the arena, the Mega Shredder is taking his leave while Orochimaru is still

sitting in his private box of the arena and thinking of the moment he was banished from Tatsu's faction of the Foot Clan for what he did.

_Flashback starts..._

_"Now, what do you have to say for yourself, Orochimaru?"Asked Tatsu sternly as he's looknig down at _

_the Snake Sannin in Foot Clan's uniform, who is on his knees before him with his hands binded by chain._

_"I'm merely inspecting the sarcophagus and nothing more."Said Orochimaru_

_"Ooh? Then how come I received the report that you're running away with the helmet of the Kuroi Yuroi _

_in your hands?"Asked Tatsu and with that, Orochimaru eyes go widen as he remains speechless._

_"It's quite clear that you joined us because you have your own motives. To be exact, who's not? However, _

_never before seen has anyone ever dare to steal from us! Especially, from the Shredder!"Said Tatsu_

_"You cannot say that I stole from him when he is dead!"Said Orochimaru as he's secretly preparing for an escape._

_"He won't be for long. But to do that, he's going to need all parts of his armor."Said Tatsu and then __he quickly __draws his katana and slash it down to Orochimaru for _

_committing such treachery. However, __the Snake Sannin opens his mouth and use Formation of Ten Thousand Snakes on Tatsu and the two Foot Ninjas beside him. _

_As they're busying with getting the snakes off of them, Orochimaru makes his escape __to meet Tiger Claw and get what he had secretly stole and stored within his _

_henchman's scrolls._

_Flashback ends..._

"Orochimaru-sama..."Said Tiger Claw as he's approaching the Snake Sannin with two Foot-Bots.

"Is it at my lab yet?"Asked Orochimaru, without even turn around to look at him.

"Yes, Master."Said Tiger Claw

"Good..."Said Orochimaru and then he gets up and leave the arena's private box.

"Let's the experiment continue..."Said Orochimaru as he's leaving with Tiger Claw and the robotic Foot Ninjas for his lab.

* * *

**Author's note: Originally, I planned to have Orochimaru defected from Tatsu's faction. But when I kept rethinking about it. It is a bit too ridiculous **

**that Tatsu's men won't know what is going on inside their stronghold. ****I mean, the advanced technologies that their partners have given keep disappearing, **

**more supplies of mutagen mysteriously vanished, they're going to begin to suspect that something is not right. And when they caught Orochimaru **

**red-handed when he attempted to steal the helmet of the Shredder from the sarcophagus, they quickly come to the conclusion that he is one who's**

**behind all of the disappearing techs and mutagen's supplies. But as you all can see, ****he escaped with all he stolen from them with Tiger Claw. Speaking **

**of henchman, where is Kabuto, right? Well, I really don't know what to do with him yet because I've already put Tiger Claw in his place. I don't know that **

**should ****he stayed and be one of Danzo's Root's agents or should he be merely just Orochimaru's spy in Konoha and one of his apprentices. As for why **

**Orochimaru wanted to steal Shredder's helmet, it is obvious that the Kuroi Yuroi is ****incredibly powerful and contained a lot of dark powers inside it, **

**t****hus giving Oroku Saki the ability to lead the Foot Clan alone as the Shredder for 600 years until his defeat at the Valley of the End by Hashirama Senju,**

**Mito Uzumaki and Madara Uchiha. So yeah, that's why he wanted it. Not because he wanted ****to become ****the Shredder but because he wanted to gain **

**immortality. As for why Orochimaru's incident is not brought up to the Foot Mystics, it is obvious ****that if that happened, they will not only have Orochimaru's **

**head but also Tatsu's head ****as well for not being the proper acting leader by letting ****Orochimaru's stealing from them so easily. After all, their true loyalties **

**lie to Oroku Saki, not Hattori Tatsu. That is purely my personal assumption ****because I really ****have no idea what they will do if that happened in TMNT 2003. **

**As for why Orochimaru created his own Shredder, it's simply just ****his way of legitimizing his own faction of the Foot Clan and to have him serve as **

**its figurehead. ****And yes, in this story, Otogakure is founded by ****the Uchiha Clan and they ruled it in some sort of heredity monarchy, thus making **

**the Uchiha Clan's the ruling clan of Hidden Sound Village. ****Why did I do this? Because I wanted ****the Foot Clan to be the ones responsible and blamed **

**for releasing Kurama and attacking Konoha during ****the day Naruto was born. Also, I wanted to avoid the Uchiha's massacre as well. Plus, I love the idea **

**of Madara decided to ****go with "two can play that game" ****with Hashirama just because he doesn't get to become the First Hokage. As for which clan replaced **

**the Uchiha Clan in Konoha, that's what you guys have to ****wait and find out by yourselves. As for what the Foot-Bots and the Elite Foot-Bots looked like,**

**the Foot-Bots are based from the robotic Foot Ninjas in Turtles Forever the Movie while the Elite Foot-Bots are based from the ones from the 2012 series.**

**And this chapter will be the last prelude. From now on, the focus ****will be majorly on Naruto's generation.**

**Questions, reviews, suggests, comments, requests and PMs to me would be appreciate.**

**TheGreatGodzilla's out, see you people next time!**


	5. Target: Naruto Uzumaki

**Author's note: I'm sorry for the long absence. I've been reading a lot of manhua lately. Such series like Peerless Concubine, Pharaoh's Concubine, **

**The Imperial Poisonous Concubine, Fox Concubine, Don't Play with Fire, Fox Spirit Matchmaker, ****Yaoguai Mingdan, Martial Peak, Against The Gods, **

**Spirit Sword Sovereign, and Holy Chef, Crazy Empress, and many more. What I really like are how the protagonists of the manhua with the setting **

**in Imperial China always won against their ****enemies and then either humiliated them to the point of they become the laughingstock of the towns or **

**killed them out right to satisfy themselves in their quests for vengeance. And by being exposed to these manhua and to a Chinese drama series**

**called the Deer and the Cauldron, I've decided to diversify Naruto's world. And upon seeing those type of protagnists in manhua, who acted more **

**like antiheroes rather than the actual heroes by killing the others who used to bullying and mistreating ****those said protagonists, I cannot help but**

** I have to find a way to make at least one character with such a personality for the story. Why? To give the ninjas the rivals from the older days. **

**Yes, the people who cultivate qi, who're known as the cultivators, ****are much more ancient than the ninjas. And the cultivators won't be the only **

**new combat occupation that will appear in this story. And I know that this is an alternate universe story but yet, I have Minato and Kushina died **

**like in the canon. The reason ****I did this is not only because their deaths are having vital impacts to Naruto's life but also because the Foot Clan is **

**divided into three factions at the moment. Being divided, the Foot Clan doesn't have the manpower or ability to take on the villages ****of the Five **

**Great Shinobi Countries. But to the smaller ones like Uzushio, Taki and Kusa, those are another stories entirely.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles**

* * *

Chapter 5 Target: Naruto Uzumaki

It has been three years after the Kyuubi's attack, and the village is largely recovered from it. However, the fact that the Foot Clan successfully gained control of the Nine-Tails

and used it to attack Konoha made the villagers feel uneasy at best. And it got worse that somehow, the knowledge about the son of the Forth Hokage, whose name is Naruto

Uzumaki, being the jinchuriki of the Nine-Tails has become the public knowledge. This resulted in the villagers, mainly the civilians, to mistreat and antagonize Naruto.

To counter this, the Third Hokage made the law to forbade anyone from talking about it. This is enforced by the Zuu Clan, who is now in charge of taking care of Naruto

due to their relations with one another. Plus, it is also one of Minato and Kushina's last wish to see their son is being taken care by his own family. With the Zuu Clan's

protecting Naruto, all the villagers can do is just glaring while he has escorts. But whenever that he is alone, they immediately and openly mistreated Naruto. However,

Naruto is not the only one who is suffered from being mistreated by the civilians. Daughter of Hiashi Hyuga, Hinata Hyuga, is also being bullied by some of her peers on

some occasions because of her unusual eyes. However, Hinata's clan's dojutsu and Naruto's status as the jinchuriki are about to plunge Konoha into a conflict with another

village and an unknown secret organization respectively. In the forest near Konoha, a platoon of men in black with gears and helmets with red shades are talking with one

of their superiors via their team's leader's communication device, which is a small hand-held holographic monitor that created the blurring picture of one of their superiors.

Beneath those garments, gears and equipment are not humans but the white humanoid beings called the White Zetsu clones. They're the clones created by one of their

organization's leaders to made up the members of their organization, which is known as the Earth Protection Force. The team's leader, however, is a completely different story.

Instead of being one of the White Zetsu clones in black garments with gears, he is some sort of carmine-colored sentient armor with a horned bovine-themed mask. His name

is Ilkari, one of the results of the emotions materialization of an ancient female celestial being who used to ruled the Earth a thousand years ago. He is the materialization of

his creator's anger, earning him the title the Raging Samurai. And unlike the White Zetsu clones, he is armed with tachi sword, which is sheathed and hanged on his back.

"Remember, your order is to infiltrate and retrieve the jinchuriki only. The best would be making it out without nobody in the village knows of it."Said Superior

"As you command, sir."Said Ilkari

"But if brutality is necessary, do not hesitate to unleased the rejected one or call for reinforcement."Said Superior

"Understood, sir."Said Ilkari and then, he turned the communication device off and led his team toward Konoha. But since that it is daytime at the moment, they needed

to wait until it is dark first for that they will be able to infiltrate the village easier. However, they're not the only group with a target in Konoha. Today, a group of Kumo ninjas

arrived in Konoha to sign peace treaty with the Hokage. However, they do not know that it is merely a ruse to cover their mission. Their target is to steal one of Konoha's

secrets, either being one of its relics or one of its clans' bloodline limits and secret jutsu. Inside the village, the people of Konoha are cheering that the conflict between

Konoha and Kumo will finally come to an end and the treaty will be signed, completely unaware of their true intentions. Among them is a blonde girl who happened to be

the newly-promoted chunin named Yugito Nii, the jinchuriki of the Two-Tails. She came to Konoha as one of Kumo's envoys. As they're walking through the village, people

of Konoha are celebrating for the peace established between Kumo and Konoha. But Yugito spots more than just that. Among the crowd, she feels something else. That is

when her Tailed-Beast, Matatabi, told her that another Tailed-Beast is nearby within the crowd. As soon as she is informed, she spots a young boy with blonde hair standing

with two redhead ninjas. That's when the Two-Tails told her host that he is Konoha's current jinchuriki. Once heard that, Yugito kept that in mind. But now, she has other

things to do.

Later at night...

"Let's move!"Said Ilkari as he's heading toward to the large pipes that is spilling the wasted water from Konoha out into the pond, which seemed to be created from this

wasted water. Still irritated as usual, he jumps into the pond with a bit of anger as his troops are following him closely. When they reached the pipe, they quickly climb in

as fast as possible, hoping to avoid anyone who passed by. By going through the village's sewer system, nobody will know that they are already inside. After a period of

crawling through the darkness and wasted water, the infiltrators finally reached the other side of the pipe. Once outside, Ilkari has six of his troops to secure the area

around the pipe while the rest will go with him to hunt down Konoha's jinchuriki. Meanwhile in a hotel, the ninjas from Kumo are beginning to plot which clan they should

go for between the Hyuga Clan and the Chinoike Clan. Deep down, all of them always wanted to go for the Chinoike Clan but due to that their clan has been banished around

hundred years ago from the Land of Lightning due to the death of the Daimyo after marrying one its clanswomen as his concubine. Even more, the Daimyo's consort hired the

Uchiha Clan to carry out the task of forcing them to leave the Land of Lightning. So when they heard that the Uchiha Clan left Konoha to found Oto, the Chinoike Clan jumped

at the chance to seize the spot that was previously occupied by the Uchiha in Konoha as a revenge. So with these two factors, trying to persuade them to leave Konoha and

join Kumo is most likely to be useless since it has been at least a hundred years and their roots in Konoha must already be deep at a certain degree. So without much of a

choice, they're being forced to choose the Hyuga Clan. Once the dispute of selection is settled, all the Kumo's ninjas have to do is wait for the time when everyone in Konoha

has fall asleep. Eventually, midnight arrived and most of activities in Konoha have died down. Without hesitation, the ninjas of Kumo made their move. Since that they cannot

settle the debate about which clan they should go for, they decided to go for both. One group with go and infiltrate the Hyuga Clan's compound while another group will go as

a delegation to try and persuade the Chinoike Clan to rejoin Kumo. Meanwhile, Ilkari and his troops are approaching the Zuu Clan's compound as quite as possible. Due to

the street is currently empty by this time at night, it is easy for them to do so. When they reached the compound, all Zetsu jumped across the walls and landed inside

the compound. Some go to hide inside the trees while others accompanying Ilkari to go inside the compound and look for Konoha's jinchuriki. But they didn't know that

the moment that they step inside the mansion, they're already being watched.

"You got some nerves..."Whispered Yoshi and with that, Ilkari and two of his troopers turned around. But to their shocks, they see nobody! Suddenly, a shuriken is thrown out

from the darkness and hit one of his Zetsu right in the forehead, instantly killing him. Still in shock, another Zetsu near him is suddenly being stabbed with a ninjato right

through the chest! When Ilkari turned around, he sees the Zetsu is being stabbed through the chest by Zuu Yoshi himself!

"Why're you here?!"Asked Yoshi

"None of your business!"Said Ilkari and he quickly pulls out his tachi sword and slash it down to the Zuu Clan's patriarch. However, he simply just blocks it with his ninjato.

And then, kick his opponent in the belly, forcing Ilkari to step back and fall through the sliding door into the living room. Before he could get up, Yoshi suddenly appears

before him and point the blade at his opponent's neck.

"I'll ask yu again. Why're you here?"Asked Yoshi

"And what make you think I'll tell you?"Asked Ilkari

"So be it..."Said Yoshi and then he raises his sword and strike it down on the Raging Samurai. However, a burst of electricity suddenly generated out from his eyes and

sending Yoshi to fly out of the living room and crash into another room next to it. Once the Zuu Clan's patriarch is defeated, he quickly gets up and begin to search for

what that he has come to look for, Konoha's jinchuriki. However, Yoshi is not yet out. He soon gets up and follow Ilkari in hoping of stopping him from reaching his nephew

and the other clan's children. Of course, he is not the only one in the clan who knows of this intrusion. As Ilkari is searching each room as quite as possible, more of the Zuu

clansmen who've been alerted by his presence along with Yoshi are gathering behind him and secretly follow him. Excluding Yoshi who is still far behind, there're five men

following he Raging Samurai in secret right now. All they are waiting now is for him to make a move. If their assumption is right, Naruto is their opponent's target. And their

is wait is not long when Ilkari reached Naruto's room and open it, all five clansmen quickly draw out their ninjato and rush toward to him to prevent him from entering

Naruto's room. Completely unaware of them, their slashes hit him pretty hard. Those hits send him to fly further into the hallway.

"That's it! Backup now!"Said Ilkari as he contacted his Zetsu troops from the outside. Suddenly, an explosion is heard at the compound's front door and the Zetsu that Ilkari

has stationed outside for the lookout quickly flood inside and open fire on Yoshi and his five kinsmen with their blasters. With the Zuu Clan's patriarch and his men are

preoccupied with his troops, Ilkari seizes the chance to abduct Naruto. To his surprise when he entered the boy's room, Naruto is still asleep! Not going to let him escape,

the Raging Samurai quickly but also gently pick him him to not awaken him. Once he has the boy in his hands, he quickly makes a run for it by running through the fight

between his troops and the Zuu Clan. With no opposition, he left the compound easily with Naruto in his hands. Suddenly, a group of paper ninjas called the Origami Ninjas

jumped out of nowhere and block his way.

"Did they seriously think that a bunch of walking papers are gonna stop me?!"Asked Ilkari sarcastically before generating yellow lightning from his sword and throw it to

the ninjas made of papers before him. Once the Origami Ninjas are destroyed, four persons appeared out behind them. They're none other but Nagato Uzumaki, Konan,

Yahiko, and a young woman named Pakura, the Suna kunoichi who moved to Konoha after she becomes Nagato's wife. However, four of them alone are not enough to

intimidate Ilkari to let go of Naruto. Wasting no time, he charges his sword up again, prepare to blast another one of his lightning to them.

"I'll say only this one time. Let go of him!"Said Pakura but the response she and the others received are Ilkari is raising his sword to them, showing that it is being charged

with lightning.

"Fine! You asked for it! Scorch Release: Extremely Steaming Murder!"Said Pakura as she's summoning three balls of fire that looked resembling the small suns around her.

Then, she throws all of them to the opponent before her. However, Ilkari's sword is charged up in time and the three mini-suns and the lightning clashed resulted in

the massive smoke when Ilkari unleashes the lightning from his sword. Seizing the moment, Ilkari quickly makes his escape with Naruto in his clutches. But when he

came out of the smoke, he is soon being followed by a group of Origami Ninjas created by Konan. When they are about to punch him or snatch Naruto from him, they're

easily destroyed by Ilkari just by swinging his sword to slash them. Suddenly, a jet stream of water slammed into his back, sending him to fly away and let go of Naruto in

the process.

"I got him!"Said Yahiko after he finished using his water jutsu while Konan jumps into the air and grab Naruto before he could fall down. And to her surprise, he's still asleep!

"Seriously, Naruto?!"Whispered Konan upon seeing that the little blonde boy is still be able to sleep throughout the whole fiasco. Then, she landed down among her friends

while Yahiko's stopping using his water jutsu on the Raging Samurai.

"Ugh!"Groaned Ilkari as he's getting up.

"That does it! Zetsu, rise!"Yelled Ilkari and then all White Zetsu clones that were fighting the Zuu Clan earlier quickly leave the scene and run away. At the walls, a horde of

White Zetsu clones are also climbing inside to go meet the White Zetsu inside. Once both sides met, they quickly jump on another. They keep doing it until they grow to

the size of the Tailed-Beasts and merge together. Once they're merged, a horde of White Zetsu clones are transformed into two cow-colored Godzilla-like creatures with heads

and hands as flytraps and each of their flytrap-like heads located an eye on each side. These are called as the Giant Zetsu.

"ROARRR!"

"ROARRR!"

Once they're formed, both Giant Zetsu quickly go on rampage throughout Konoha, destroying buildings by slamming, kicking, and breathing green fires from the mouths.

This sudden attack by them immediately woke everyone in the village up and make them all descend into panic. As the civilians are either hiding in their homes or running

away, the ninjas quickly geared up and rush out of their homes to confront the rampaging giant creatures. Meanwhile, at the Hyuga and the Chinoike Compounds, all Kumo

ninjas were in shock of seeing sudden appearance of the Giant Zetsu and immediately abandon the plans they were going to do for the their own sake in order to surviving

this catastrophe and may even have to help the ninjas of Konoha as well. As the gigantic cow-colored behemoths are rampaging throughout Konoha, all ninjas in the village

do their best to stop them. But such things like throwing kunai with explosive tags merely making them feeling annoyed.

"BOOM!"

"BOOM!"

"BOOM!"

"BOOM!"

"ROARRR!"

"ROARRR!"

"I don't think that's helping at all."Said Shikaku as he's standing along with Inoichi, Choza, Tsume, and three of her dogs. Suddenly, a red eight-headed dragon made of red

liquid appeared of nowhere and straight all of its heads toward to the rampaging Giant Zetsu. Down below, it is revealed to be at the front of the hot spring owned by

the Chinoike Clan called the Iron Hot Spring and three of the clansmen are using their powers from Ketsuryugan to control the eight-headed dragon that made out of the red

hot water that is rich with iron from the hot springs. Seeing this coming, both Giant Zetsu breath green fire to all incoming heads, obliterating them all. But just as soon as

they're being vaporized, all destroyed heads regrow back. Down below, the retreating Kumo ninjas saw the chance and quickly take it by allowing Yugito to attack

the rampaging behemoths to cover for them in case they turned their attentions to them.

"Fire Release: Fire Claws!"Said Yugito as she's growing her claws and igniting them on flames. Then, she jumps into the air and slash two waves of claw-shaped flames to

the Giant Zetsu, injuring them and even send one of them to fall down. However, neither of them are killed yet. As the Giant Zetsu are preoccupied with Yugito, the Kumo

ninjas quickly retreated back to the hotel they're residing for their stay in Konoha. On one of the streets, a group of Konoha ninjas around Yugito's age, which is made up

from Kakashi Hatake, Asuma Sarutobi, Kurenai Yuhi, Anko Mitarashi, Maito Gai, and Ebisu are heading toward to the rampaging Gaint Zetsu to help the others stopping them.

As they're running toward to them, Anko bites her thumb and then slam her left hand on the ground, using the Summoning Jutsu.

"Summoning Jutsu!"Said Anko and a massive smoke suddenly exploded out of nowhere. Once the smoke is cleared, Anko is revealed to be standing on the head of a giant

rattlesnake with the rattle that made out of iron in the shape of a spear full spikes on it.

"HEY! YOU BIG COW-THEMED PLANT THINGS!"Yelled Anko from the top of her summoning animal's head, thus getting the attention of the two Giant Zetsu.

"YEAH! I'M TALKING TO YOU! COME AND GET ME IF YOU TWO HAVE GUTS!"Yelled Anko and this quickly makes both Giant Zetsu to charge toward her and

her giant rattlesnake.

"Let's beat them, Enji!"Said Anko

"As you said, Mistress."Said Enji and he quickly slides toward to the incoming opponents. When the Giant Zetsu are about to unleash green fires from their mouths,

Enji turned around and swing his spear-shaped rattle to hit them in the legs, making them stop while be able to avoid the spear-shaped rattle of the summoning animal

by jump back. However, that didn't stop Enji from keep hitting them with his tail, which resulted in hitting sometimes and missing sometimes. Then, one of them fall down

and Enji seized the chance and spin his spear-shaped rattle like a drill and impale it through the fallen Giant Zetsu through the chest, ending the behemoth's life as it's

exploding into million pieces. Now, there is only one Giant Zetsu left.

"ROARRR!"

"Bring it on, you plant thing! Fire Release: Dragon Fire Jutsu!"Said Anko as she's doing hand signs. Then, she unleashes the flames from her mouth toward to the Giant Zetsu

before her. Seeing the flames coming, the Giant Zetsu immediately breathes green fire as a counter-offensive. Now, both sides are locked in a some sort of the push-of-fires.

But with Enji by Anko's side, the purple-haired young woman has her victory secured. Like last time, Enji seized the chance and use his spear-shaped rattle to smack right

into the face of the Giant Zetsu, making him stop breathing green fire and making him fall down to the ground. As the Giant Zetsu getting up, Anko decided to deliver

the final blow!

"Let's end this, Enji!"Said Anko

"As you said, Mistress!"Said Enji

"Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu!"Said Anko as she's doing hand signs and unleash a large ball of flames from her mouth toward the Giant Zetsu. After that, Enji spins his

spear-shaped rattle like a drill and put into the ball of flames before him. This resulted in his spinning spear-shaped rattle to be on fire when it went through. Soon, the drilling

spear-shaped rattle on fire quickly goes through the Giant Zetsu in the chest, destroying it in an explosion.

"OH YEAH!"Yelled Anko as she's raising her arms into the air. Down below, her peers are looking at her in awe at what she just did because she handled the whole dangerous

situation all by herself. After earned her victory, Enji disappeared in the clouds of smoke while Anko jumped down and landed before Kakashi and the others. And the looks on

their faces definitely given her the feeling of satisfactory indeed.

"No need to thanks me, guys. It was all part of the job."Said Anko as she's waving her right hand at them while smiling proudly at what she done.

"I wasn't planning on saying anything anyway..."Said Kurenai in a deadpan tone.

"And that's why I said you didn't have to, Nai-chan."Said Anko as she's glaring at her.

"DANG IT, ANKO! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?! YOU SHINED YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH ALONE OUT THERE WHILE YOU LET US DO NOTHING!"Yelled Gai as he's whining

around, making Kakashi and Ebisu, who're standing near him, feel uncomfortable.

"Ahem!"Coughed Asuma, getting everyone's attentions.

"Now that the threat is neutralized, aren't someone, and I meant us, suppose to report this to my father?"Asked Asuma and there comes the moment of silence between them

while blinking for a few times.

"Well, now that you put it that way. Then, let's-"Said Kakashi but then, Ebisu taps on Kakashi's right shoulder.

"That may not be necessary."Said Ebisu as he's looking up to the top of the buldings.

"Hmm? Why's that?"Asked Kakashi

"That..."Said Ebisu as he's pointing to the leader of the Zuu Clan and two his kinsmen are heading straight toward to the Hokage Tower hurriedly.

"So... that means we can go back to sleep?"Asked Gai

Later, at the Hokage Tower, in the Hokage's office...

"So based on what you said. Before those two monstrous behemoths will appear, a group of strangers were sneaking into your compound and trying to abduct Naruto.

Is that correct?"Asked Hiruzen

"Indeed, Hokage-sama."Said Yoshi as Pakura and Nagato are standing behind him.

"So who or whatever they are, they're after Konoha's jinchuriki. But the main question is this. Are they who I think they are?"Asked Hiruzen

"We do not know for sure. But we've seen that on their uniforms, they all have the symbol that appeared to be a head of a man om the body of the lion."Said Yoshi

"As in... the sphinx?"Asked Hiruzen, referring to the mythical creature from the folklore in the Western lands outside of the peninsula that the ninjas reside.

"If that's what it called and looked like, then yes. Their symbol is a sphinx."Said Yoshi

"Thank you for the information, Yoshi. I'll look into this later on. Now, you all can leave."Said Hiruzen

"As you said, Hokage-sama."Said Yoshi and he leaves the office with Nagato and Pakura. Now that he's alone, three Anbu come out from the hiding spots

and kneel before the Third Hokage. The first wears bird mask, the second one wears boar mask, and the third one wears eagle mask.

"Find out more about who attacked us. Starting with their symbol and get the confirmation was it that international organization

that attacked us or not."Said Hiruzen and with that, all three Anbu vanished away without a trace by the Body Flicker Jutsu.

"_*Sigh!* First, the Foot Clan invaded us years ago. And now the Earth Protection Force suddenly attacked us to get our jinchuriki!_

_What is going on out there?_"Thought Hiruzen as he's rubbing his temples with his fingers.

Later, inside Command Center of the Earth Protection Force's headquarter...

"You failed?!"Asked Black Zetsu as he's standing along with his White counterpart, the original White Zetsu. And behind them are the other generals that created from

the emotions martialization similar to Ilkari, except that they're the embodiments of joy, sorrow, and hatred instead of anger like him. The embodiment of joy appeared to be

pink-colored female humanoid being with dove-shaped head with a pair of swan's wings on her back. Her name is Yuroko and her weapon is a kamayari. The embodiment of

sorrow appeared to be a walking silver armor with sad-themed ram masked helmet. His name is Taigaron and his weapon is an axe. As for the embodiment of hatred,

he appeared to be a humanoid being with the head of a dog and three snakes as hair. His name is Nikuchi and his weapon is a hand-held blaster.

"I don't know how! But they found me! Ugh! How irritating!"Said Ilkari

"But this also proven that infiltration will not work. At least, not with Konoha."Said White Zetsu

"Ugh! My head hurts from hearing this!"Said Nikuchi as he's putting his right hand on his forehead and rubbing it.

"Keep smiling, Nikuchi! If not, you might get old!"Said Yuroko as she's twirling around happily, trying to cheer her comrades up.

"The plan failed miserably like this! This makes me shed tears!"Said Taigaron as he's wiping a tear from his right eye with his index finger from his right hand.

"*Sigh!* Since it comes to this. We may have to... complicated more things."Said Black Zetsu as he's reemerging with his White counterpart. After that, he leaves

the war room for his office to begin plan B.

* * *

**Author's note: I know that many of you guys must have some questions for what you've just read, right? Like why is Pakura still alive and why did I put **

**the Debo Knights from Kyoryuger in here? Well, to summarized why Pakura is still alive is because ****Nagato, Yahiko, and Konan accidentally ran into her **

**when they were heading to Kiri as Konoha's representatives after the end of the Third Ninja War to negotiate about how Konoha 'stole' the Three-Tails **

**from Kiri. And on the way there, they ran into Pakura ****and saved her life when she was about be killed by the Kiri ninjas. By killing the ninja who was going **

**to kill Pakura, the mission fell into jeopardy. Thus, forcing them to leave the Land of Water immediately because more of Kiri ninjas will be coming ****after **

**them if they stayed. During the whole ordeal, she developed a crush on Nagato for rushing in to save her from being killed. And of course, they eventually **

**get married and Pakura ended up move to Konoha to live with him as his wife and even bore him ****a child. This action also solidified the alliance between **

**Konoha and Suna as well. As for those characters that appeared with the Black and White Zetsu, they're not actually the Debo Knights from Kyoryuger. **

**They're more like OCs that are based from them. ****And as you all can see, they're NOT actually look like the Debo Knights that they're based from, judging **

**by the description of each of them. The reason why I created them is because I need them as the commanding officers of the Earth Protection Force's **

**troops. ****And yes, the Earth Protection Force is also one of the main antagonists alongside with the Foot Clan and will also be acting as the Akatsuki's **

**replacement as well. And another reason this chapter took very long because I cannot find the fitting names for the OCs. ****I know that sound ridiculous but **

**it's not easy to naming them at all because I decided to borrow a part of the words of the historical Mongols khanates and combine with the Japanese words **

**that mean joy, anger, sorrow, and hatred. For example, the name of Yuroko ****has a word "Yu-" from the Yuan dynasty and combined that with "yorokobi", **

**which means joy in Japanese, and then cut "-bi" off. After that, the name "Yuroko" is born, the name of one of the commanding officers of the Earth **

**Protection Force. And as you all can ****see here, my Giant Zetsu looked nothing like the ones in Son of the Sannin written by Ander Arias. To be exact, I even **

**have got this idea before his version of the Giant Zetsu will make their first appearance but mine didn't make the first appearance in time. ****And to further **

**confirm this, my version of Giant Zetsu looked more like Godzilla or Giant Zorima from Kyoryuger rather than the Cave Trolls from Lord of the Rings. So it **

**can be said that this is just a pure coincident. So no lashing out any flames to me, please! As for the ones who don't know what Giant Zorima or Kyoryuger **

**are, you all may know them as Vivizord from Power Rangers Dino Charge.**

**Questions, reviews, suggests, comments, requests and PMs to me would be appreciate.**

**TheGreatGodzilla's out, see you people next time!**


End file.
